


Stupid Intruders Came And Ruined An Empty Space

by SeraDomiCher



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: AU - Golden Deer Bad End, Angst, F/M, Spoilers For A Whole Lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraDomiCher/pseuds/SeraDomiCher
Summary: 30 years after the world ended, Byleth spends some quality time with her step-daughter.
Relationships: Flayn & My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Comments: 11
Kudos: 39
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	Stupid Intruders Came And Ruined An Empty Space

“Do you remember this place, Flayn?” 

Byleth sat in one of the last intact chairs in the ruined tavern, with her staff set on the table in front of her. Her eyes idly traced the images of fish etched onto the bone staff, while her mind tried to come up with whatever Flayn would have said to him in response to her question. 

“This was one of your dad and I’s favorite places to escape to. Whenever both of us decided that we had enough of the work, or just needed a break, we would come down here. No-one recognized us, that or they kept their mouths shut.” 

She let out a heavy sigh. “We would stay down here the whole day, sometimes, and just talk. I know we talked all day anyways, but none of it ever felt as… I don’t know, meaningful? It was all just lesson plans and chalkboards. But here? We could just talk about whatever we wanted, and it would spark another tangent that would last us through the hour. Didn’t we bring you down here a few times?” A soft chuckle escaped her lips. “Goddess, the looks you got. But no one questioned it, so I guess it was all good?” 

Melancholy settled in Byleth’s chest as she thought back to the time she had spent with her husband. “I still think back to our wedding, sometimes. Even though it was decades ago, it feels like it was yesterday. I still remember…” A lump formed in her throat, blocking her words on their way out of her mouth. She gripped the staff, feeling the ridges of her step-daughter’s spine in her hand. Even though she was long dead, Byleth could have sworn the felt the bone heat up in her hand. 

“We’ll find him, Flayn,” Byleth swore, as a single tear rolled its way down her cheek. “We’ll find him. We’ll be a family again.” 

She brought the staff to her chest, and the sobs came in earnest. “And then, we’ll kill the son of a bitch that took you away from us,” she uttered. 

Byleth stood up shaky legs, using the staff to stabilize herself against the table, and pressed her forehead against its pommel. “I swear to you, Flayn, I will send that bastard back to hell if it’s the last thing I do.” 


End file.
